In the military and at home
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Crac about pairings. Стёб и безумные пейринги.Что-то вроде истерики при переходе из нормальных людей в слэшеры.


Полное безобразие

Я, похоже, перечитала фанфиков на эротические темы по FMA. Всё, ну буквально всё вызывает у фанатов тааакие мысли… К примеру…

Итак, чем же занимаются наши герои на работе и дома?

- Братик! Просыпайся! На службу пора! – доспехи теребят Стального за пятку.

- ММММ не могу проснуться…

- Я тебе помогу!

(бурный утренний секс)

- Стальной! Где отчёты? – полковник нависает.

- Ээээ… Дома забыл…

- Выпорю!

Порет. Порка плавно переходит в секс.

Полковник, покуривая и всё ещё без штанов:

- Завтра едешь в Лиор…

Жаркий день в Лиоре.

Бармен вынимает пьяного Стального из винного фонтана.

- Вы, ребята, бродячие артисты?

- Да как ты посмел! Да мы тебя за это!

Братья раскладывают бармена прямо на барной стойке. Секс втроём.

Мимо идёт Роза.

- Ты в церковь? Оставайся, здесь интереснее.

Роза остаётся.

А в это время отец Корнелло вызывает послушника и просит его пристрелить алхимиков. Тот соглашается в обмен на секс.

- Ладно. Давай по-быстрому. Сейчас ещё Роза придёт, мне надо восстановиться. Ведь я уже не мальчик.

- А это на что? – послушник указывает на занавеску, откуда доносится:

- Роза, роза, абырвалг…

- Молчите, это пока наш секрет.

Оральный секс.

-Что, киса, невкусно? – говорит Стальной химере.

- Мейк пис но вар! Ты такой сладкий! – орёт химера человеческим голосом и начинает его облизывать. Нетрадиционный секс.

Стальной в камере, прикован.

- А вот теперь поговорим по-настоящему!

Из радиоприёмников по всему Лиору несутся звуки, которые может издавать только насилуемый несовершеннолетний.

- А теперь я скажу моим прихожанам…

- Не стоит – они теперь знают, что ты жуткий мерзкий педофил.

Город разделяется на два лагеря. Одни за то, чтобы узаконить педофилию. Другие против.

Оральный секс.

Стальной, заастёгивая ширинку:

- А теперь, Роза, встань на свои ноги и иди… Иди…

Полковник на приёме у Брэдли.

- Ваш Стальной опять разнёс половину Лиора.

- Я готов принести извинения за своего подчинённого.

Полковник снимает штаны, ложится на стол спиной к фюреру. Садо-мазо секс.

- И отчёты он не сдал, мне теперь на ночь дрочить не с чего…

Жуткий, извращённый секс.

Полковник, потирая больной зад:

- Нет, Маэс бы себе такого никогда не позволил!

Вспоминает нежный окопный секс.

Полковник собирает своих бойцов, докладывает:

- На запад поедет один из вас, и на восток – другой. Давайте простимся как следует.

Групповой секс.

Шрам идёт по городу.

- Государственные алхимики, мммм, у них такая возбуждающая синяя форма… Моника Левински отдыхает! О, мистер Кимбли, я по вам так скучаю! (вспоминает взрывной секс) Если в ближайшие пять минут не поймаю госалхимика, изнасилую первого встречного! Да, и эта малявка сойдёт!

- Кого ты малявкой назвал?

Драка, перетекающая в примирительный секс.

Вечер в гостинице.

- Ал, помоги… Они меня просто зае… Ал, ты где?

В окно влазит Похоть. Приставляет когти к горлу алхимика.

- Теперь моя очередь.

Похоть опытная развратница. Эд даже не подозревал, что может быть такое.

Похоть уходит, приходит Зависть.

- Почему ей можно, а мне нет?

- Тебе что, завидно?

Зависть даёт алхимику по мордам, пристёгивает наручниками к батарее. Учитывая, что он и форму может менять, очень неоднозначный секс.

А в это время в соседнем номере Ал (ещё доспехи) успокаивает плачущую Уинри.

- Он меня не лююююбит… Он любит только себяяяя…

- Ну почему же? Он любит меня, и полковника… Ой. То есть, конечно, он любит тебя. И бабушку, и Дэн.

- Бабушку? Дэн?***!

- И я тебя люблю, то есть вот что я хотел сказать… Когда я верну себе тело…

- Нет, я хочу прямо сейчас!

И Ал её, ну, в общем, утешает.

А в это время бабушка и Дэн…

- Ну вот, Дэн, мы и остались одни. Иди сюда, псина.

Хоэнхайм стоит на могиле Триши. Подбегает Эд, орёт, лупит его со всей дури, роняет на землю. Понимает, что наделал, ужасается, начинает просить прощения, ужасается ещё больше.

- Братик, помнишь маму?

Тут я вообще роняю перо. То есть клавиатуру.

Мальчишка с газетами бежит по Столице:

- Хорошие новости! Альфонс Элрик вернул себе тело!

Бедный, бедный Ал…


End file.
